Minecraft Enchanted Oasis
Bold textBold text'Bold text'Bold text'Bold text'Bold textBold text''' ' Minecraft Enchanted Oasis was a semi-multiplayer series and was the sequel to Minecraft Oasis which ended in April 2014. Cupquake, Vengelfe, MittyMoxx and LDShadowLady co-exist in the Enchanted Oasis world. They meet up in future episodes to take part in events together but are staying solo for the most part. The first episodes by Cupquake and Vengelfe were uploaded on the 29th of June 2014. The series ended on the 2nd of November, 2014. The mod pack was provided by WildBamaBoy & Nova and includes a brand new mod exclusive to the series named 'Woodland Creatures'. Cupquake stated in episode one that the mod is still in development and will eventually be released to the public. It gives users the ability to add ears, horns and antlers to their character's skin, giving them the appearance of woodland creatures. The server was provided by CraftNodeHosting who have provided servers to many large YouTube series including Slyfoxhound's "Minecraft Daily". Her seed that she used was 239402341 World Cupquake's Enchanted Oasis world was said to be found by walking through a waterfall that was in Cupquake's garden in Minecraft Oasis . The world has a very magical feeling to it with a river running through the world. The four girls have started building their houses alongside the river. Cupquake's house is a treehouse made from wood and leaves and has about three floors. Vengelfe's house is a simple house with one floor. It has a roof made from red and white wool to make it look like the mushroom she fell through to het to the oasis. Mitty's house is flower-themed. It is made from flowers from the giant flower biome. She stated she tried to craft it to look like she's living inside a giant flower. LDShadowLady's house is cottage-like, made from mostly wood and stone. The world has normal vanilla mobs, zombies, creepers, skeletons and spiders, it also has Harpies and Wisps and other dangerous mobs that Cupquake said to stay clear of. There are a few unhostile mobs like the Dryads. The world also includes butterflies which the girls are very obsessed with. It has a lot of new plants and seeds, and new wood types. In the comment section of the videos people have posted that Cupquake destroyed a bad node that will now spread taint across the whole world and destroy it, also told to us by LDShadowLady. She said the next mission for the girls is to stop the taint from growing. In a recent episode, Cupquake and her husband Red make an Ethereal Bloom to stop the taint. World Download In the final episode of Enchanted Oasis, Cupquake stated she would make the world available for download, however, this has not yet happened. Multiplayer Episodes The first time the girls have encountered each other in-game is in Cupquake's Episode 7 named "OUR FIRST SPELL". LDShadowLady found Cupquake on her first time on the server and they talked in the chat. Cupquake suggested to Lizzie where she should build her house. In Episode 9-10 of both Cupquake's and Vengelfe's series, episode 3 of MittyMoxx's gameplay and episode 1 of LDShadowlady's gameplay, all 4 girls film together, they tour around each other's houses. Lizzie uploaded her first episode of Enchanted Oasis on July 18, 2014. After they finish touring each other's houses, they decide to build bridges across the river so they can reach each other's houses easily, not having to swim. They decide to build a meeting area and get some flowers to make flower crowns. After failing to make flower crowns, they decide to find some horses and tame them, Cupquake and MittyMoxx both tamed a horse but they are not yet named. They die a couple of time because of Clay golems and decided to end the episode after they have retrieved all their stuff. Episode 6 of Mitty and LDShadowlady's series and episode 19 of Tiff's and Vengelfe's series, the girls make a portal to the Twilight Forest and find the Castle of The Lich King, they head on up to the castle to destroy the Lich King and the episode ends on a cliffhanger. They also mentioned that they would try to spawn a boss once it starts raining. In the second part of the episode, the girls defeat the Lich King, and loot the Lich Castle, LDShadowlady then has to leave. Cupquake and Vengelfe breed their kittens and then the girls decide to go to the Nether, they go to the fortress and use magic on a lot of blazes, they get some cool stuff and decide to head back, they are planning on making a place to display the trophies they earn from killing bosses. Episode 9 and 10 of Mitty's series and episode 26 of Cupquake's series, Cupquake and Mitty join each other and decide they want to get some owls, they spend a full long recording session getting owls since it is a long process, afterwards, Cupquake tames one owl and Mitty tames the other one. Episode 28 of Cupquake's series, episode 27 and 29 of Vengelfe's series and episode 11 of Mitty's series, the girls join each other and visit the Twilight Forest once again, but this time, they go into a Dark Tower in which they have to make their way to the top to defeat the ghast. Pets The Owl Family '-' 'A family of owls from the Witchery mod. The owls were created through a long ritual performed by Cupquake and MittyMoxx. 'The Horse Family '''- A family of horses, donkeys and mules. Ending In an emotional video posted on Cupquake's channel on November 2, 2014, Cupquake explained the toll the series had taken on her. She described how the set schedule of Enchanted Oasis led to her not enjoying the series, and she thought that showed in her videos.She had 53 episodes of Enchanted Oasis. She decided to end the series abruptly for these reasons and ended the video by walking through the waterfall that she found the oasis through. People Involved In The Series '''LDShadowlady (Lizzie): * YouTube- https://www.youtube.com/user/ldshadowlady *Twitter- https://twitter.com/LDShadowLady *Instagram- http://www.instagram.com/ldshadowlady MittyMoxx (Mitty): ''' *YouTube- https://www.youtube.com/user/MittyMoxx/videos *Twitter- https://twitter.com/MittyMoxx *Instagram- http://instagram.com/mittymoxie '''Vengelfe (Annie): *YouTube- https://www.youtube.com/user/Vengelfe *Twitter- https://twitter.com/Vengelfe *Instagram- http://instagram.com/vengelfe Mods * Artifacts * Backpack * Butterfly Mania * Chickencore * Craft Guide * Dynamic Lights * Flower Craft * Grimoire of Gaia 2 * Mr.Crayfish’s Furniture Mod * Magical Fruits Mod * Not enough Items * Optifine * Rei's Minimap * Shaders Mod * Spacecore * Survival Wings * Thaumcraft * Thaumic Tinkerer * The Twilight Forest * Treecapitator * Woodland Creatures- * Waila * Witchery mod * Decocraft * Ar's Magica Category:Series Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Series Category:Minecraft Oasis Category:Gaming Series Category:Finished series